


Matching Earrings

by SilverScribe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ADORABLE GAYS, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Ear Piercings, F/F, Filipino Character, Filipino Lapis, Fluff, Gay, Human AU, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Summer, lapidot - Freeform, romance in a hammock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScribe/pseuds/SilverScribe
Summary: Lapis and Peridot are enjoying their summer vacation together when a certain nerd decides she wants her ears pierced. Just some Human AU Lapidot fluff about my favorite gays. :3Work inspired bythis adorable comiccreated by topomoru! UPDATE: The comic and the tumblr related to it seem to be gone now so I guess you'll just have to take my word for it, it was adorable.





	Matching Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm back with something a bit happier this time so let me know what you think. Also be sure to check out the comic that inspired me to write this fic that I linked in the fic summary. It's adorable.
> 
> And just for clarity's sake Lapis and Peridot are in the later part of their high school careers, I'm thinking this is the summer before they start their senior year.
> 
> Okay, hope you enjoy!

Lapis let out a drowsy sigh as she felt her hammock-mate shifting and wiggling against her side. “Mmm... Dot... Stay still- Peri... we're gonna fall...” she slurred slowly in a sleep induced fog. Lapis absently tightened her left arm around Peridot's shoulders and nuzzled her chin deeper into her girlfriend's poofy blonde hair as she tried to drift back to sleep. The cicadas were singing and it was a perfect summer day. Hot, but the lazy, comfortable kind of hot that made it so easy to drift off...

Peridot wiggled again and bopped Lapis in the chin this time as she lifted her head. Lapis grumbled at this and tried to snuggle in tighter against her companion. “No...bad teddy bear...no squirming...” she mumbled.

“Earrings,” Peridot said softly right in Lapis' ear, her breath tickling her and further tugging her away from her desired slumber.

“Hmm?”

“You have earrings.”

“Go back to sleep,” Lapis tries one last time as she scrunches down to avoid Peridot's tickling breath and snuggles into her chest.

“When did you get earrings?” Peridot persists, moving down so she can continue her inspection of the small, black studs embedded in Lapis' ears. Lapis let out a deep sigh, finally giving up on sleep.

“Last week. They were my start of summer vacation present to myself. It took you this long to notice? Some girlfriend you are,” she teased, absently rubbing Peridot's lower back with the arm she had wrapped around her. If she was gonna be awake on such a lovely afternoon for sleeping then Dot was gonna pay for it.

“H-How was I supposed to notice when your ears are hidden in that blue mop you call hair half the time you clod!” Peridot replied in a flustered mess, her cheeks tinting red in embarrassment as she turned her head away from Lapis in a huff.

“Ouch. Insult on top of injury. What did I do to deserve this on our afternoon together?” Lapis continued to tease, lightly poking Peridot's puffed out cheeks with a mischievous grin.

“I want them.”

“Well I'm all yours so they're all yours too, whenever you want me,” Lapis replied in a husky purr, staring up at Peridot and giving her bedroom eyes. Peridot's pale face went full red at that and Lapis laughed.

“Not that way! I mean I want my own piercings,” Peridot said after she'd regained some of her composure.

Lapis yawned loudly and stretched her legs with a groan before disentangling herself from her girlfriend and nimbly rolling out of her hammock to stand in the soft, fresh cut grass of her backyard. Peridot squeaked at the disturbance and hastily jumped out of the hammock herself before it could drop her. Lapis grinned at this. She was still a touch grouchy at being denied the rest of her nap with her favorite snuggle buddy. Her back popped and she groaned again as she raised her arms up over her head in another long stretch, her dark blue tank top riding up to reveal her toned, light brown midriff.

“You sure about that Periwinkle? You're sort of a wimp when it comes to pain and piercings sting a little,” Lapis said with a grin as she watched her girlfriend straighten her white “I Want To Believe” T-shirt complete with a small, green alien visage on the chest.

“I am not a wimp!” Peridot huffed as she pushed her glasses up and glared at Lapis.

“You cried for like ten minutes when you fell out of the hammock last week,” Lapis deadpanned.

“I landed on a tree root. It hurt! I can handle a piercing,” Peridot retorted, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

“Okay, okay. You win P-pod. I'll ask my Mom to drop us off at the mall alright?” Lapis said, finally relenting as she walked over and wrapped the shorter girl in a hug. She'd teased Dot enough, but it was hard not to. She was so cute.

“Thanks Laz,” Peridot mumbled into Lapis' chest as she returned the hug.

* * *

 Lapis and Peridot both waved as Lapis' Mom pulled away from the curb. It was still early afternoon and the mall was busy. Lapis reached out and grabbed Peridot's hand, the shorter girl hugging close to her side. Peridot didn't really like large crowds. As they made their way deeper into the mall Lapis could tell Peridot was starting to get nervous about her decision. Her palms were sweating and she kept glancing from side to side like she was looking for an escape route. As they passed the local Ted and Larry's Lapis decided a treat was in order. To help Peri relax.

“Wait here a sec,” she said as she dove into the ice cream shop. Lapis kept an eye on Dot as she waited in line, making sure the girl didn't bolt on her. But she just stood to the side, anxiously scrolling through her phone. A few minutes later Lapis returned and handed her a cone.

“What is this?” Peridot asked, staring at the purple confection in her hand. Her anxiety momentarily forgotten as she examined the odd treat.

“Ube ice cream. I doubt it's as good as what they have back home but try it. Nothing made with ube can taste bad,” Lapis encouraged as she took the first lick of her own cone.

Peridot tentatively stuck her tongue out for a taste of the purple swirl. As it made contact her eyes lit up. “This is really good! It's creamy and sweet but not too sweet,” she said as she began to devour her ice cream with enthusiasm.

“Yeah, it's alright. Got nothing on the homemade stuff my grandparents make though. You'll have to fly out with us to visit one year. You'd love it,” Lapis answered as she grabbed Peridot's hand and began to make their way through the mall again.

“That sounds nice,” Peridot replied, a slight blush in her cheeks.

They walked for awhile, just taking in the sights. They said hi to a few friends from school who were out and about and roaming the mall in packs. They also stepped into a few stores to browse. Anything to take Peridot's mind off their reason for being here. Lapis knew her girlfriend by now and she knew that she had to ease her into this. Despite all of Peridot's determination she was still prone to panic and bolt at times. But finally after about thirty minutes of wandering Lapis decided it was time.

“So, you ready to take the plunge?” Lapis asked.

”Oooooh. Let's stop by the Circuit Shack! I could use a few parts for the new computer I'm building,” Peridot said with a nervous laugh as she started towards the electronics store.

“Peri....” Lapis said as she reached out and grabbed her girlfriend by the collar and drug her back in. “It's not gonna get any easier by putting it off. You know you don't have to get them if you don't wa—”

“No. I want to. Let's go,” Peridot replied. Her face set with that stubborn look Lapis knew so well.

A few minutes later and they were walking into Hefty Piercings and Peridot was practically shivering next to her. Lapis noticed Sadie in the back, busy helping another customer, then she spotted Lars. “Yo Donut Ears, how's it hanging?” Lapis called to the skinny, skull T-shirt wearing man with rather large gauges in his ears.

“You back already Water Witch? What, don't like the work I did on your lobes?” Lars replied with a grin while holding his hand up for a high five. Lapis happily obliged.

“Eh. I guess they're alright. I haven't lost an ear or anything like some of your customers,” Lapis answered with a snort. “Not yet anyway.”

“What?!” Peridot yelped at her side with a nervous jump. Lapis winced. Right, she was supposed to be calming Dot down. Dumb move.

“Relax Peri, it was just a joke. Lars is a old family friend and he's pretty much the best there is. Don't worry. No one has ever lost an ear here.

“That I know of,” Lars added blithely.

“Not helping dude,” Lapis said as she shot him a warning look.

“Uh....sorry. Who's this lovely lady you have here anyway? Is she looking for a piercing?”

When Peridot only continued to stand rigidly at her side Lapis decided to answer for her. “This is my girlfriend Peridot and yeah, she's looking to get her ears pierced.”

“Hmmmm. You know, you'd look pretty rad with a nose ring,” Lars answered bringing his hand up to his chin.

“What?!” Peridot squeaked, her hand going to her nose and her skin blanching to nearly be the same shade of white as her shirt.

“ _Not_ helping dude,” Lapis growled as she turned to Peridot. “Peri you don't have to get a nose ring, just tell him what you want okay?”

“I-I'd like the same type of earrings Lapis has. Please,” Peridot managed to squeeze out in a quiet voice.

“Nine millimeter black studs huh? Minimalistic and a little small for my taste, but you do you,” Lars answered as he lead Peri over to a chair. As they walked he leaned in and whispered in Lapis' ear. “Yo, you sure she's not like gonna puke everywhere? Because we had a bleeder this morning and Sadie and I just got the shop clean agai—”

“A bleeder!” Peridot shouted, causing Sadie and the other customer in the shop to look over with concern.

“Anak ng pating! Lars! Stop it already!” Lapis cried in frustration.

“Sorry, sorry. Really,” Lars replied holding up his hands in a placating gesture before turning to the veritably trembling Peridot. “I have a terrible sense of humor, Lapis can attest to it. I promise you'll be fine, it's a super simple procedure. You'll barely feel a thing.”

“O-Okay,” Peridot half whimpered.

Lapis took over as Peridot sat down in the chair and Lars prepared his tools. “Okay Dippin Dots, last chance for real this time. Are you _sure_ you wan—“

“Don't call me that. And yes, yes I'm sure. Could you just...could you hold my hand...please?” Peridot interrupted in a voice that started out annoyed and faded to an embarrassed murmur.

“Don't worry. I got you,” Lapis said as she reached out and took Peridot's hand.

“Alright, just let me get your ears all cleaned up and ready to go,” Lars said as he returned wearing a surgical mask, gloves and holding a sanitizing pad. Peridot's eyes widened a bit but a firm squeeze from Lapis kept her calm. Lars calmly disinfected each of Peridot's earlobes before moving a tray up that contained his equipment. Including needles. “Alright, let's get crackin'.”

Peridot's sea green eyes went the size of saucer plates and she changed her grip from Lapis' hand to a painful hold around her wrist. “Needles! I thought you used a piercing gun!” She wailed in a near panic. Peridot did not like needles. Lapis knew this. She did not know Peridot was unaware that needles would be involved here.

“A piercing gun? Never. Not in my shop,” Lars said dismissively as he held up his tools.

“ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh,” Peridot yammered on as her grip tightened on Lapis' wrist. Painfully.

“Uhhh. Peri. Your grip is kinda starting to hurt. Peri?” Lapis said as she rubbed her girlfriend's forearm trying to sooth her.

“Are you...Are you sure you still wanna do this?” Lars asked, a concerned edge in his voice.

“YES!” Peridot shouted as she seemed to redouble her efforts to break Lapis' wrist.

“Dot calm down! You don't want to crush my wrist. You _like_ the things I can do with my wrist remember?” Lapis said desperately, her features contorted in pain as small pinpricks of tears began to gather in the corners of her cerulean eyes.

“LAPIS!” Peridot squeaked, the color finally returning to her face in a blush to put the sun to shame.

“Oh geez. I totally didn't need to hear that dude,” Lars said as he continued to stand indecisively in front of them.

“Just do it while I still have feeling in my fingers Lars!” Lapis growled up at the man while she desperately stroked her girlfriend's arm as if that'd magically make her release her wrist.

“Alright, alright. Ugh. People all day today,” he replied as he knelt down next to Peridot. “Okay, you can break your girlfriend's wrist if you need to but don't move your head alright?”

Peridot nodded slightly and then locked her head staring straight ahead. Lapis glared daggers at Lars but he didn't seem to notice. Instead he quickly and nimbly went to work on Peridot's left ear with his tools. Peridot closed her eyes while a low level whimper constantly escaped her lips. She flinched slightly as Lars finished with the left ear and moved on to the right. All the while she never loosened her grip on Lapis' wrist, which she was sure was near to breaking. But finally Lars stood and held a mirror up to Peridot's face.

“Alright pint-sized, you can look now. And maybe set Water Witch here free too,” he said while shooting Lapis a grin. Peridot finally released her wrist and Lapis blew a raspberry at Lars as she flexed it to make sure it still worked.

“Oh my gosh...” Peridot breathed as she looked in the mirror, turning her head from side to side to get a clear look at the new black stud in each ear.

“You like 'em?” Lars asked.

“Wow...thanks,” Peridot replied, still staring into the mirror with starry eyes.

“I'll take that as a yes. Here, this is your cleaning solution. Use it on your ears three times a day, always have clean hands when you handle your piercings. And rotate the studs a couple times a day as well to keep them from healing too tightly. Oh, and don't take those out for at least six weeks. And you should probably wear some kind of earrings for the next six months or so to make sure those don't close up,” Lars rambled off rapid fire, seeming very familiar with this mantra.

A few moments later they were standing at the front of the shop. Peridot was still eyeing her new piercings in a mirror. Sadie was giving her looks from the back like she was afraid she still might explode. Lapis was saying goodbye to Lars.

“Sorry about all that Lars, hope we didn't scare away any potential customers,” Lapis said while she watched Peridot admire her new look.

“Nah don't worry about it, I've had people react worse. She's definitely up there...But I've had worse. Your wrist okay?”

“I'll live,” Lapis replied with a grin before looking down to check her phone. “Alright, my Mom is on her way. We're out of here Donut Ears.”

“Tell her I said hi.”

“Will do,” Lapis called back over her shoulder as she grabbed Peridot's hand and headed back into the mall proper.

* * *

 Lapis and Peridot sat on a bench in front of the mall as they waited for their ride. Peridot was leaning against Lapis' shoulder and humming to herself. Something she only did when she was happy. She was also fiddling with an odd toy that Lapis didn't recognize.

“What is that?”

“It's called a fidget spinner. I picked one up while you were drooling over surfboards earlier. They're strangely addictive. And soothing,” Peridot replied as she set the small toy, which was neon green and vaguely reminiscent of a UFO, spinning between her fingers again.

“I wasn't drooling! I was...admiring,” Lapis replied in a mock offended tone.

“You were drooling Laz.”

“Okay...yeah I was drooling,” Lapis admitted with a grin.

With a sigh Peridot put her spinner away and looked up at Lapis. “I apologize for my behavior in the shop, I know that must have been embarrassing for you. I thought I'd be able to handle it better,” Peridot said in a quiet tone as she squeezed Lapis' hand apologetically.

“It's okay nerd, you gave Lars hell too so we're even. But why did you want to get piercings so badly anyway?” Lapis replied, leaning further into Peridot.

“Because...they look really good on you and I wanted us to match,” Peridot mumbled shyly into Lapis' shoulder.

And for once that day it was Lapis' turn to blush.

“Come here you dork,” Lapis said as she leaned down and placed a light kiss on Peridot's lips. “You're lucky you're so cute. And hot. Like hella hot.” Lapis waggled her eyebrows at her girlfriend and Peridot laughed and playfully shoved her.

“Here, let's take a picture of us with our newly matching studs,” Lapis said as she held her phone out to arm's length and smooshed her face against Peridot's.

“Don't share that, I'm not sure what people will think of them yet,” Peridot said.

“Too late, this is going straight to Bookface,” Lapis replied, sticking her tongue out.

“Ugh. Fine. Whatever. I like them, you like them, so who cares,” Peridot huffed.

“Good attitude,” Lapis replied, booping Peridot on the nose with her finger.

The two girls sat together as the sun moved into late afternoon. Laughing and chatting and making plans for their summer break.

It had been a good day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anak ng pating translates to "Son of a shark" in Tagalog by the way. Lapis reverts sometimes when she's annoyed/exasperated.
> 
> Also I've never had a piercing done before and while I did research it please excuse, and feel free to correct, if I messed up anything in my purposefully vague description of the process. Heh. 
> 
> And our dear Lars here is a bit older and has already learned to deal with his issues in a healthy manner in this fic when compared to canon. My first time writing a Human AU, hopefully I kept the characters close enough to themselves while making the changes that a Human AU warrants.
> 
> Oh, and yes. [Peridot loves fidget spinners.](http://laurenzuke.tumblr.com/post/162759859659/my-only-regret-is-that-i-wasnt-on-the-show-long) ;) UPDATE: This used to link to a post by Lauren Zuke on Peridot adoring fidget spinners, it not longer exists so I just wanted to clarify. People gave Zuke shit for having Peri like spinners and so now I will forever headcanon it.
> 
> Let me know what you think, until next time!


End file.
